


Caramel Lattes and Total Fuck Ups

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I've managed to delete my tags twice so, Jeremy is so stupid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates AU, Trans Michael, dumb Jeremy, please enjoy it, supportive mom friend Christine, this took so fucking long to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Michael Mell doesn't think he'll ever find his soulmate. "I'd like a large caramel latte," it said. He heard that so many times a day, there was nearly no chance. And yet, his soulmate finds him.Or: the completely overused and cliché soulmates au that I wanted to write.





	Caramel Lattes and Total Fuck Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this took me like eight years to write so,, please enjoy it,,,
> 
> Anywho, this is a soulmates au where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body. 
> 
> Soulmate AUs are overdone but I really wanted to write one so here you go!
> 
> !!Trigger warning for slight transphobia and use of a transphobic slur!!

The writing on Michael’s arm was nothing special. _I'd like a large caramel latte._ it said. So what? Michael heard that at least five times a day.

Michael had lost all hope of ever figuring out who his soulmate was, and had long since disregarded the message. But he couldn't help but jump every time somebody ordered a caramel latte.

He headed into work on a chilly October morning, and took his place behind the counter.

“You look like shit, bro.”

Michael whirled around to see Rich, already behind the counter and smiling at him.

“You shouldn't swear in uniform, dude.” He muttered, grabbing his apron and tying it around his waist.

“There’s nobody to hear it.”

Michael rolled his eyes, and assumed his position behind the counter.

“But seriously dude, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just. . . tired.”

“Caramel latte got you fucked up?”

“Dude stop! You’re going to get yourself fired!”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Mike. You can’t say you don’t care!”

“I can say whatever I want! And you can’t say anything because you found yours!

Rich laughed loudly. “Yeah,” He rolled up his sleeve to show off his left bicep. _The food here tastes like Hitler’s left ass cheek,_ it said.

“I still can’t believe those words actually came out of Jake’s mouth.”

“Yeah well, he’s unpredictable. That’s why I love him.”

“Aww! That’s so sickening!”

“Hey, stop being a baby and do your job. You have a customer.” Rich pointed to someone opening the glass door. Some girl on her way to work.

“I’d like a large caramel latte.” Michael winced, but quickly got over it and rang her up. The whole time Rich was preparing the drink, he was grinning at Michael.

This happened a lot throughout the day. A few other employees showed up for their shifts. It was exhausting and it felt like everyone ordered a large caramel latte.

“I’d like a large caramel latte.” Asked definitely the twentieth person.

Michael didn’t even look up. “Yeah, you and literally everybody else.”

“Wh-”

“Sorry, I-” Michael looked up at the guy standing there and _whoa._ He was about the same age as Michael with dark curly hair and pale, freckly skin. He was beautiful in this quirky childish sort of way.

Michael quickly released the breath he had been holding.

“What did you say?” The guy asked.

“Wh- what did I say?”

“You said--nevermind, just--caramel latte?”

Michael turned to Rich who was watching their exchange while overfilling a cup with whipped cream.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Michael responded, ringing him up.

After he got his drink, the guy seemed hesitant to leave. He obviously had someplace to go, but he kept looking at Michael strangely. Eventually, he decided to leave. Michael felt oddly relieved. This guy barely seemed real and the attention he had paid to Michael was really unnerving him.

Michael put it from his mind and unceremoniously finished his shift.

After getting home, he poured himself some cereal. He didn’t have the energy to make anything and didn’t care enough to go and buy something.

After dinner he went  immediately to bed. It had been a very long day. That pretty boy who ordered the caramel lattemay have crossed his mind more than once.

* * *

When the server at the coffee shop said “yeah, you and literally everyone else,”  Jeremy nearly fainted. He’d contemplated for so long why those word would be said to him. His hip burned. He lingered after getting his drink, trying to keep his breathing steady. _There's no way this random barista is my soul mate._ Jeremy thought. _Those don't actually exist._

Still, Jeremy hesitated to leave.

_Should I give him my number? Talk to him after he gets off work? You can't just ignore something like this._

Another part of him thought _soulmate? Pff that's about as real as a leprechaun._

Basically Jeremy’s head was in complete and utter turmoil.

He still hadn't decided what to do when the barista looked up at him. Jeremy jumped and stumbled out the door, not wanting anymore of this guy’s attention.

“What took you so long?” Christine hissed when Jeremy got to class.

“I'll tell you later.” Jeremy whispered, handing the latte to her.

He and Christine were friends in high school, and had decided to go to college together. They took a lot of the same classes, and were practically joined at the hip.

After class, Jeremy and Christine headed to the park. The sun was going down at this point.

“So? Spill!” Christine chirped excitedly as soon as they had sat down. “W-well, there's a possibility that I met my soulmate today.”

“What? No fair! I wanna meet mine!”

Jeremy rubbed at the spot on his hip that had those words.

“Can I see again?” Christine asked, nodding towards his hip.

He lifted his shirt a bit to show the writing.

“You think the words are in our soulmate’s handwriting?”

Jeremy craned his neck to look down at it. The writing was messy, and the letters were large.

“I dunno, maybe. What does yours say again?”

“‘Excuse me.’ isn't that so lame? I’d show you but it’s like directly on my ass.”

Jeremy giggled, and Christine shoved him.

“So tell me all about your soulmate!”

“I don't know if he really is my soulmate!”

“Well tell me about this mysterious stranger that could easily be your soulmate.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “He’s a barista at some crappy coffee shop.”

“What does he look like?”

“I dunno! Short hair? Hipster glasses? He has a little mole above his lip. That's all I can remember.”

“So what did you do? Did you give him your number or anything?”

“I just left!”

“Jeremy, wha-”

“He looked up at me when I was deciding what to do, and I panicked and left.”

“Jeremy! He’s your soulmate!”

“How should I know that? You know I don't believe in that kind of stuff!”

“Then why do you have those words on your hip?!” Christine cried.

“I dunno! Maybe my mom played a cruel trick on me when I was a baby.”

“Babies can't get tattoos, Jeremy.”

“Whatever, Chris! Just because some cute guy says “you and everyone else,” doesn't mean he's my soulmate.

Christine sighed. “Okay, he's not your soulmate. But you said he's cute, right? You should at least talk to him.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Christine was way more invested in his love life than she was in hers.

“How would I even contact him? He's a random stranger!”

“Well he works at the coffee shop, right? Just go back and check for him tomorrow.”

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment before reaching a decision.

“I'll go back tomorrow at three. If he's there, i'll talk to him. If he's not, we forget about him. Deal?”

Christine begrudgingly shook on it.

The next time after class, the pair of them headed back to the coffee shop.

Jeremy couldn't bring himself to look up to the counter.

“So? Is he here?”

“I dunno.” he murmured into his sweater.

Christine grabbed his head and forced his face up. Behind the counter was a short boy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with a blonde ponytail, but the guy from yesterday was not there.

Jeremy exhaled in relief. “He's not here.”

He almost turned to leave, but Christine said something about getting a drink to not look creepy. Jeremy crossed his arms and slouched beside her.

Just before they reached the counter, the guy walked out from the back room.

Jeremy almost fell over.

“Is that the guy?” Christine whispered, nudging him.

Jeremy slowly nodded.

Christine’s lips curled into a smile. When they got to the counter, Christine made Jeremy order her drink.

“Um, I’d like a large caramel latte.”

The guy froze. “Weren't you that guy asking for one yesterday?”

Jeremy furrowed his brow. _This guy probably gets hundreds of customers a day! Why would he remember Jeremy?_

“Um, yeah. I ordered that yesterday.”

“Hmm.” he said, punching in the order.

“Well that’s $5.99.”

Christine handed Jeremy the money, and after paying, they moved to sit down.

“So?” Christine asked.

“So what?”

“Are you gonna talk to him?”

“I don't think so.”

“Jeremy! You promised!”

Jeremy groaned. “What am I even supposed to say?”

“Wait until he gets off work and then approach him!”

“But I don't know how long his shift will last!”

“Well you don't have any more class today. You can chill in here for a few hours.”

“Dude you're gonna leave me to sit in a coffee shop for an undetermined amount of time?”

Christine nodded as they called out her name.

“Alright I'm gonna go. I'll give you some money so you don't starve.”

Christine handed him a ten, grabbed her purse and her latte, and left the shop.

Jeremy hunched over, pressing the creases out of the ten dollar bill and listening for any unusual noises in the shop.

* * *

That guy from the day before had been acting shady for hours. He was starting to make Michael nervous. He bought a coffee and a muffin, but other than that he just sat hunched over the table, staring at his hands.

Finally, closing time was nearing, and the guy was asleep in his arms at his table.

“That guy’s been there for hours.” Rich said.

“I wonder what his deal is. Maybe he has no way to get home?”

“Go wake him up. He can't sleep in here.”

Michael rolled his eyes, and continued to close up shop. He grabbed his backpack and headed in the boy’s direction before leaving.

He lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The guy twitched and raised his head a bit. He furrowed his brow as he took in his surroundings, but when he noticed Michael, he sat straight up.

“Dude,” Michael said. “You've been here for hours. Is something wrong?”

The guy frantically shook his head.

“Actually, I'm here t-to talk to. . . uh, you.”

“Me?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, um. . .” he scratched his neck nervously. “Yesterday you. . . you. . . um. . .”

“I what?”

“You said. . .” The guy seemed to decide saying it in words was too difficult. He lifted up the corner of his shirt, revealing a sentence written in _Michael’s scrawling handwriting._

 _Yeah, you and literally everybody else,_ It read.

“Ri-right after I ordered that caramel latte yesterday you. . . said this.”

Michael’s mouth dropped open, remembering the words on his arm. _There’s no way,_ He thought. _It's just a coincidence._

_But the words were in Michael’s handwriting._

Michael carefully rolled up his sleeve and showed the writing on his forearm.

“Then it must be true” the guy exclaimed. “That’s my handwriting and. . . that's the first thing I ever said to you.”

Michael rubbed at his temples. Hundreds of questions raced through his head. He decided to ask the obvious one.

“What's your name?”

“Jeremy. You?”

“Michael.”

This guy was cute. Michael was willing to give him a chance.

“So. . .” Jeremy began. “Uh-”

“Soulmates, huh?” Michael interrupted.

“I-I guess, but-”

“Well you wanna like. . . hang out or whatever? We could get to know each other.”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds p-pretty good.”

“I get off tomorrow at three. Meet me here.”

“O-okay.”

“How about I give you my number?”

Jeremy nodded nervously. Michael pulled a marker out of his pocket and wrote his number on Jeremy’s arm.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d actually be great.”

Michael offered a smile and led Jeremy outside to his car.

 _This is stupid._ Michael thought. _I'm making things awkward._

But how are you supposed to respond to meeting your “soulmate?” There’s no class that teaches you how to handle situations like this one.

Michael climbed into the driver's side and Jeremy opened the door and sat as quietly as he could. He pulled his limbs close, making him appear smaller than he was.

“So where do you live?”

Jeremy jumped at the question, his eyes having been focused on the road in front of him.

“What? Oh! Yeah um,” Jeremy spouted an address that Michael could not make heads or tails of.

“Um could you give me directions instead?”

Jeremy swallowed and nodded. “J-just take a left here.”

Michael followed his directions all the way back to his place with only a few wrong turns.

“Um thanks for the ride.” Jeremy murmured.

Michael smiled. “No problem.”

He stayed and saw Jeremy inside, and then headed back towards his apartment.

Michael stepped inside and flicked on the light, locking the door behind him. His stomach growled but he was too tired to make himself some food. He climbed into bed and passed out, not stopping to think about anything.

* * *

Jeremy woke up late the next day. He had neglected to set an alarm and he had missed thirty minutes of class.

He scrambled to get ready, cursing himself, his life, and the entire world.

“Where were you?” Christine hissed when he entered the classroom an hour late. “Class is nearly over.”

Jeremy waved her off and slumped in his seat.

Christine kept eyeing him curiously, probably wondering what had happened with Michael.

Jeremy didn't really feel like talking to Christine. He didn't feel like talking to anybody but he also didn't want to ignore Michael’s invitation. If you can call it that.

It was more like “we’re soulmates let's hang out.”

Jeremy sighed and proceeded to not pay attention to the lecture. Class got out at noon, so Jeremy had some time to kill.

“Jeremy! What’s up with you? Why were you late?” Christine asked, bounding up behind him.

“I just woke up late it’s not a big deal.”

Christine was silent for a moment. “So what happened with that guy last night?”

Jeremy felt his face flush. “Nothing we just. . . Introduced each other, and then he gave me a ride home because _you_ abandoned me.”

“What? Did you talk at all? Did you give him your number or something?” She asked, ignoring his accusation.

Jeremy shook his head. “He gave me his.” He said, rolling up his sleeve and showing the number written on his arm.

“‘867-5309’ That poor soul.” Christine said through giggles.

“What? Does it really say that?”

Christine nodded.

“Gosh I wonder if he did that on purpose.”

“Why would he do that? People call that number all the time.”

Jeremy looked at the numbers. The same messy, scrawling writing as the words on Jeremy’s hip.

“So” Christine said, prompted by Jeremy’s silence. “Are you gonna call him?”

“No he already told me to meet up with him.”

“Is it a date?”

“No! It’s just—we’re just—it’s not—“

Christine raised her eyebrows at him.

“It’s not a date.” He finally finished, his face impossibly red.

Christine rolled her eyes.

Not wanting to be the object of Christine’s stare anymore, Jeremy asked if she wanted to get lunch.

“I want some chicken nuggets.” He whined.

Christine agreed and they headed to the nearest fast food restaurant, which turned out to be Wendy’s.

“It smells like grease and sadness.” Christine muttered.

After they were done eating, it was almost time for him to meet Michael. Christine dropped him off at the coffee shop, and he walked inside nervously.

Checking his phone and seeing that he was ten minutes early, Jeremy picked a seat and sat.

* * *

Ten minutes before Michael was supposed to get off work, Jeremy showed up, which brought a smile to his face. Michael had only known the boy for a day, but he had thought about Jeremy a lot. His supposed soulmate seemed even more desirable and yet, Michael barely knew him.

“Hey Goofy, get a hyucking grip.” Rich teased, pointing across a counter at a customer waiting for service.

When Michael finally got off, he rushed to pack up his stuff and headed towards Jeremy’s table.

“Hey.”

Jeremy smiled and looked up at Michael. “Hey.”

“So d’you wanna. . . Go?”

“O-okay.”

With one last glare at Rich, Michael herded Jeremy out of the shop and into his car.

“So where are we going?” Jeremy asked, buckling his seatbelt.

“I dunno. Wanna get some food?”

“Sure.”

“How about Denny’s.”

“No! I hate Denny’s!” Jeremy whined.

“Please? I love their cheddar eggs.”

“No. Fuck you and your cheddar eggs.”

Michael looked sideways at Jeremy and began to swerve the car back and forth. Nothing drastic, but enough to make Jeremy look a little green in the face.

“Okay okay! We’ll go to Denny’s.”

“Sorry.” Michael laughed. “I enjoy their cheddar eggs.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Good thing I already ate.”

Michael only felt a little bad that he basically blackmailed Jeremy into going to Denny’s, but he couldn’t resist their cheddar eggs. He had tried them for the first time a couple years ago when Rich had a birthday lunch at Denny’s.

When they sat down at their table, Jeremy looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, Jeremy,” Michael murmured. “If you don’t wanna be here we can leave.”

“No, it’s not a big deal. I already ate anyway.”

Jeremy shot him a small smile and Michael tried to swallow his guilt.

They did end up having a good time at Denny’s. Michael’s cheddar eggs ended up all over the table and even in his hair, though Jeremy probably had something to do with that. Their seat was tucked in a corner and their server forgot about them. Both boys were too anxious to get up and ask for the check, so they waited almost an hour before somebody found them. They ended up getting free milkshakes, which was a huge plus.

“The most overpriced and delicious shit on the menu.” Michael commented through a mouthful of chocolate milkshake.

They were both in a good mood and having way too much fun to part ways so soon, so they tried to decide what to do next.

“I’ve got video games at my house. You wanna come over?” Michael said.

“Yeah, sure! That sounds fun.” Jeremy replied.

They hopped into Michael’s car again and headed to his apartment.

Michael glanced over at Jeremy who was nervously wringing his hands and watching the buildings pass.

Michael considered asking him something. Telling a story. Anything to break the silence, but he couldn’t bring himself to. The ride continued to be painfully awkward.

They got to Michael’s apartment, and he unlocked the door and ushered Jeremy inside.

* * *

Michael’s house smelled like pizza. There was one closed door leading off of the living room, probably his bedroom.

Michael scratched at his neck. “Welcome to my ah. . . Humble abode.”

“It’s nice,” Jeremy said. “Cozy.”

Michael smiled.

“So, what do you want to play?”

“I dunno, what’s your favorite?”

“I’m partial to apocalypse of the Damned. One of the best games of the 20th century.”

“Apocalypse of the Damned?! That’s like, my favorite game! But dude, there were so many good games of the 20th century! What about Mortal Kombat?”

“But Jeremy,” Michael argued. “Apocalypse of the Damned not only has killer graphics and a beautiful soundtrack, but also a rad storyline and multiplayer options. Did I mention the zombies? All the best games have zombies.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “As much as I’d like to stand here and argue over the best games from the 90’s, we’re losing valuable time that could be spent _playing_ said games.”

“Touché.” Michael said, laughing and turning on his TV.

They played Apocalypse of the Damned for a while, getting up to level four before Jeremy realised how late it was.

“Geez, ten already? I’d better get home. Christine was expecting me like an hour ago.”

“O-okay,” Michael said, saving the game and turning it off. “You need a ride?”

Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy liked Michael. He was cool. Jeremy was kind of happy that he was his soulmate.

Michael wanted to walk him to the door, but Jeremy didn’t want Christine to tease them, which he _knew_ she would. He also knew Christine would be waiting in her favorite swively desk chair right in front of the door.

Sure enough, the moment Jeremy opened the door, the black chair turned around and Christine was sitting there, her legs crossed, stroking their tawny cat, Terry, who was sitting in her lap.

“You’re late.” She said.

“Yeah sorry I-we lost track of time and—“

“Jeremy,” she laughed. “I’m just joking. I'm not your mother. You’re an adult. You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“O-okay, sor—“

“But you do have to tell me everything.” Christine’s eyes twinkled.

Jeremy was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn’t ignore Christine.

“Okay well. . .” He told her everything that happened, from eating at Denny’s and being forgotten, to going back to Michael’s place (Christine waggled her eyebrows at that) and playing video games.

“Sounds like you had a pretty good night, Jere.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You should text him.”

“What? I just came from his house!”

“Just tell him you had fun!”

Jeremy groaned.

“You don’t have to do it tonight, but if you wanna hang out again, you’ve gotta text him.”

Jeremy bit his lip. He liked Michael but he didn’t want to seem too eager.

“I’ll text him tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. On another note, don’t forget class tomorrow. Drama is finally starting up.”

“Oh sweet!”

Christine and Jeremy had met through drama club in high school and when they found out there was a drama class, they jumped at the idea.

They did it at the beginning of his freshman year, but the theater burned down because of some kids smoking weed in a bathroom. It seems like such a high school thing to do, Jeremy could barely believe it happened. Now, halfway through his sophomore year, the building was finally redone, and the drama class finally had a place to meet.

Jeremy was extremely excited.

He went to bed thinking about drama, Michael pushed from his mind completely.

The next day, Jeremy woke up early and prepared for class. He and Christine walked out the door together. They got to class with ten minutes to spare.

People started filtering into the building one by one. Jeremy watched them all closely until _Michael walked in._

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, standing up.

Michael’s attention snapped to Jeremy.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Passion for drama.” Jeremy dismissed. “What about you? I didn’t know you went here.”

“Well I do. In my time off from the coffee shop, I go to school.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“You must be Michael,” Christine interjected. “I’m christine, the best friend.” She stuck out her hand for Michael, who grasped it and shook it firmly, a smile on his face.

“So. . . Drama huh?” He asked.

“Yeah! Jere and I have been doing drama since our Junior year of high school. Best part of our lives!”

“Do you know what the show is?” Jeremy asked.

“I heard it was something LGBT inclusive.” Michael offered.

“Inclusive?” Christine snorted. “It’s LGBT centric! It’s about a school band comprised completely of LGBT students.”

“Well that sounds—“

“Great, right? I’m so excited!”

Jeremy smiled at Christine, watching her jump up and down like a schoolgirl. She was so passionate about theater and Jeremy loved that about her.

Finally, the teacher showed up. A short woman named Ms. Brodeur. She called the class to session, and started going over the project.

The first day of class, the scripts were given out. The actual auditions were in two days. They had to decide who they were trying out for, and get a hang of their character.

“Who are you gonna try out for?” Christine asked, all of them having only read the character descriptions.

“Probably Teddy.” Michael answered. “He seems like a chill guy.”

“I’m thinking Jonny.” Jeremy said. “We’re both J names. Also I can totally be the scrawny sophomore.”

Christine giggled.

After class, Michael invited Jeremy and Christine over. Jeremy’s heart did a flip. He was already hanging out more with Michael and he was so glad for that.

“You live like this?” Christine said as soon as she saw his home, her nose wrinkling. There were clothes strewn about, wires and cords tangled around the TV, and the smell of stale pizza in the air.

“I mean—oh gosh, sorry, I just—“

“Nah, no biggie,” Michael dismissed. “I know I live like a pig.”

“It’s not so bad!” Jeremy argued.

“That’s because your room is just like this.”

Michael snickered. Jeremy pursed his lips and felt his face flush.

“Ha! Well, I’d love to stay and tease you more, but I actually have another class to be at in twenty minutes, so I shall take my leave.” She said, standing up with a flourish.

She flashed a peace sign on her way out the door.

Jeremy’s face was still embarrassingly red. He avoided eye contact with Michael.

“So?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want to do?”

Jeremy finally looked back at Michael, feeling his face was sufficiently cooled. “Wanna get through more AOTD?”

“You know it!” Michael said with a grin, moving to set up the system.

When they had sat on Michael’s couch, controllers in hand, and appropriate snacks on the coffee table, they started working on level four.

* * *

Jeremy was good at video games, which automatically made him the most interesting person in Michael’s life. He finally had someone to play the multiplayer levels of AOTD with. Michael don’t have many friends other than Rich, and he didn’t like games with 8-Bit graphics.

Michael had tried just connecting the second controller and playing the levels alone, but the game makes sure that both players are vital in the quest. So now, with Jeremy, Michael was getting new content.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason Michael liked Jeremy. The guy was cool. And nice and cool.

_Wait. I said that already._

Michael glanced over at Jeremy. The tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, and he was concentrating so hard on the game. Michael turned back to the TV, not wanting his character to die.

The oncoming zombie horde was closing in on he and Jeremy, and he had to pay attention.

“I didn’t know you were into drama.” Jeremy said, over the sound of Zombies groaning in pain.

“I mean, it looks fun. I’m not _that_ into drama, but I thought it’d be cool. Also you’ve only known me for like, a week.”

Jeremy turned a light shade of pink. “S-sorry I know I’ve only known you for a week or whatever but I just f-feel like we’ve known each other lo-longer.”

“It’s okay, dude,” Michael laughed. “I feel the same. It’s probably the soulmates thing.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy said in a soft voice.

There were a few minutes where all that could be heard were zombies dying and eventually, the game over sound.

“What do you think of that?” Jeremy asked suddenly.

“Wha—“

“The soulmates thing?”

“What do you—“

“We’re like, ‘meant to be’ or whatever. What are your feelings about that?”

Michael gazed at Jeremy who was looking at him expectantly, controller placed next to him on the couch.

“I mean. . . I’ve never like, had a soulmate before. I mean, _duh,_ but. . .” He took a breath. “I don’t really know how to, uh. . . act in this sort of situation, or whatever.”

“Well would you want to. . .” Jeremy wetted his lips nervously. “Go out? Like on a date?”

Michael’s stomach did a somersault. He wanted to go out with Jeremy, definitely. But he didn’t know him well enough. And Jeremy didn’t know him well enough. There were so many hesitations that Michael just couldn’t say yes.

In his silence, Jeremy’s shoulders slumped just a bit. “It’s okay if you don’t—“

“No, no! I want to, I just. . .” Michael paused, thinking of what to say. “I want to get to know you as a friend first.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “Okay.”

They turned back toward the TV, and Michael pressed play.

* * *

The next day, Jeremy headed to his classes. He wasn’t deterred after being turned down the day before. Michael had said he did want to go out, so why waste time being upset? Jeremy was actually ecstatic.

He entered his class at eight in the morning with a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand. (The coffee was of course, for Christine.)

“You are an angel.” Christine said upon being handed the hot drink. “The most angelic angel that never came from heaven.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat down.

“What’s got you so cheery today?” She asked.

Jeremy’s smile never wavered as he turned his head away from her, to the teacher preparing for his lecture ahead of them.

After class, he headed home with Christine.

“Seriously, bro, why are you so smiley?” Christine asked as though Jeremy was a child. “You’re usually really frowny.”

“Can’t I just be happy?” Jeremy asked.

Christine rolled her eyes. “Okay Jeremy.”

He turned and headed towards his bed, wanting to take a nap.

“Any plans with Michael?”

“We’re gonna see a movie on Friday.”

“Is it like. . .”

“A date? No.”

“Okay.”

They had a quiet stare down, before splitting off into their rooms.

* * *

On Friday, Michael left his house excited. He and Jeremy were going to see a movie. At seven, Michael picked Jeremy up.

“Hungry?” Michael asked.

Jeremy nodded. “Starving.”

“Wanna go to ihop?”

Jeremy laughed at that. “Sure.”

They had to hang out until a table was open. Ihop was really full for a friday night.

_Wait._

When they finally sat down, they already knew exactly what they wanted.

“Blueberry pancakes for me,” Michael ordered. “And strawberry banana french toast for him.”

“So, how’s life?” Jeremy asked.

“Same old.” Michael shrugged. “I just ordered a gameboy advance off ebay.”

“That’s cool! Did you get any games?”

“Yeah, I snagged pokémon emerald and a Zelda game.”

They continued with general small talk until their food came.

“Did the cast list come out for the play?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Jeremy said, putting the syrup down and checking his phone.

“You got Teddy,” he said after a minute. “I got Jonny And Christine got Tara.”

“That’s kinda strange.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked.

“We all got the parts we wanted? That's extremely unlikely.”

“Guess we're just that talented.” Jeremy joked.

Michael laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

They ate their food, and at 8:30, they headed to the theater.

They bought some popcorn, and sat down in the theater. Michael had a lot of snarky comments that anyone but Jeremy would smack him for voicing.

After the movie, they ambled around the parking lot for at least half an hour before finally getting in Michael’s car.

Michael asked if Jeremy wanted to work on level six with him, and when Jeremy said yes, they drove over to Michael’s house.

They began again, trying to complete level six. Michael absently thought about Jeremy’s invitation the other day.

 _A date._ He thought. _A date with Jeremy._

So badly he wanted to turn to him and say yes, but there was still a matter of familiarity. There were things Jeremy needed to know before they could go on a date or. . . anything of the sort.

Michael pushed that train of thought from his mind.

Two days later, Jeremy and Michael were sitting in the same places again, but now on level eight. Jeremy asked yet again about a date, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to say yes. He felt _fake._

Of course, Jeremy was totally fine with that.

Michael decided they should get what they want. He asked for Jeremy to come over the next Friday. And of course, Jeremy accepted.

* * *

"Maybe he just doesn’t want to go out with you.” Christine groaned. She was laying on Jeremy’s bed while he paced and asked her for advice.

“But he keeps saying he does.”

“Then why would he turn you down? _Twice!”_

“I think you’re getting the wrong idea about this Chris. . .”

“Well then what’s the right idea?!” Christine threw her hands up towards the ceiling.

“I don’t know I just. . .” Jeremy sighed. “He’s confusing.”

Christine rolled over and sat up on the bed. “Jeremy, if you really think he’s just not ready, keep hanging with him. But, if he’s just trying to avoid you, dump his ass. In a platonic way, I mean.”

Jeremy sat on the bed and leaned against Christine’s shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair.

The silence was thick and hard to break, but Jeremy felt like he had to say something.

“I’m sorry, Chris.”

“For what?” She asked.

“I’ve been spending so much time with Michael.” He admitted. “You’re my best friend. I shouldn’t be leaving you in the dirt like this.”

“Aw shucks.” Christine grinned, petting his face with her soft hands. “That’s sweet of you, but I understand. He’s your soulmate, dude!”

Jeremy pursed his lips. “Let me make it up to you. I’ll make dinner _and_ do the dishes tonight and we can play some board games and watch some movies.”

Christine started giggling.

“What? What is it?”

“You’re such a nerd, Jere.” She said. “Yeah, let's do it.”

Jeremy made boxed macaroni, which didn’t exactly strike Christine as a “home-cooked meal,” but at least it tasted good. While Jeremy did the dishes and cleaned up, Christine pulled out a few of her favorite games and looked for some movies on Netflix.

They played battleship (Christine won), go fish three times (Christine won two rounds), and a game of Life (which Christine also won). They went to bed happier than they had been in a while.

The next day, they had drama class. They met up in the school’s theater and waited for the teacher. They worked on familiarization with the script, doing a read through.

Jeremy learned that Jonny and Teddy were actually love interests (go figure). He and Michael had to read a kind of cringy love confession where Jonny serenaded Teddy with his bass clarinet. Needless to say, the couldn’t get all the way through without laughing.

Once they were dismissed, they parted ways because they all had other classes to attend.

On Friday, Jeremy was mostly absent mentally from his classes. He was thinking about what he was going to say that night when he was over at Michael’s. He didn’t know whether he was going to tell Michael off for leading him on, or ask him out again, or anything. Jeremy was grossly underprepared.

Fortunately, Michael had plans of his own.

When Jeremy got to his house that evening, Michael basically had a full buffet set up, complete with all kinds of chips and soda. Granted’ it was on the floor, but jeremy could appreciate a good floor buffet now and again.

Michael’s couch was clear of whatever clothing and debris had previously been on it, and the cushions looked less lumpy.

“Ready for level nine?” Michael asked excitedly, sitting on the couch.

“Hell yeah.” Jeremy said, climbing onto the couch and picking up a controller.

They played for an hour, finishing level nine quickly. Level ten was the final level, so they decided to stop and save the game. They wanted to see the end, but they didn't feel quite ready to be done.

They played some other video games for a while, and a couple card games, betting snacks instead of money.

Michael ended up with almost all the cheetos. Jeremy guessed he was just bad at board games.

“Wanna go to Wal-mart?” Michael offered.

“Why?” Jeremy asked.

“I dunno. I like going to Wal-mart.”

“It’s like eleven.”

“It's open till like midnight.”

Jeremy sat and thought for a moment. He didn’t often go out after eight, and especially not to grocery stores. Well, that was probably because his dad wouldn't let him.

Jeremy agreed. He didn't have anything to fear anymore. He was an adult and he could do what he wanted.

Michael drove them to Wal-mart, where they browsed for half an hour, finding more snacks and adding them to the cart before they came up to the fish tanks.

This section of the store was dark, the only light coming from the tank. The water casted twisted moving shadows on the shelves of pet items behind them. The lights had probably gone out.

After a moment of watching the fish dumbly swim around, Michael spoke up.

“Jeremy. . . I haven't been completely honest with you.”

Jeremy looked up from where his nose was nearly pressed against the glass.

“You. . . You've asked me out on. . . multiple occasions and. . .” He pulled at his hair. “I want to go out with you, but first I need to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything.” Jeremy mentally cursed himself for that unoriginal move.

“It--it might change how you look at me.” Michael warned.

Jeremy looked at him for a moment. His eyes were full of worry and his mouth was twitching like he was about to cry.

Jeremy reached out and took his hand. “Everything you say changes how I think about you.”

“What do you--”

“But not in a bad way!” Jeremy scrambled to explain himself. “Every new thing I learn about you just allows me to know you more. And unless you're murdering children, I don't think I could hate you for whatever you have to say.”

Michael squeezed his hand a little before exhaling. “I’m trans.” he said.

Jeremy was silent for a moment, contemplating his next move.

“So you want me to call you she? Or--”

“No.” Michael said. “Im female-to-male.”

“Oh well, you make a very convincing boy.”

Michael laughed, though it seemed more like he was relieved than joyful.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not getting mad at me.”

“Why would I get mad at you?” Jeremy asked.

“Most other guys do. They get mad because I don’t have a. . . well y’know.”

“Well those guys obviously only care about one thing.” Jeremy muttered bitterly. “That’s awful, I'm so sorry.”

Michael's face was turned down. He was looking at the scuffed tips of his white shoes, trying to blink back tears.

On a whim, Jeremy pulled their still clasped hands and kissed Michael’s.

“It's okay.”

“I'm not sad!” he laughed, tears starting to drip on the floor. “I'm really happy and relieved I guess.”

Jeremy smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle, pulling him in for a hug.

A voice came through the loudspeakers saying the store would close in ten minutes.

“You wanna head back to your house?” Jeremy whispered. Michael nodded against his shoulder.

They ended up not buying the snacks they had put in their cart. They left it next to the fish tanks, still full of chips and cheetos and ice cream.

Jeremy only felt a little bit bad about the ice cream, he was too distracted by the fact that Michael said yes when Jeremy asked him out again.

“It'll be like when we normally hang out but like. . . a date.” he offered. Michael, having got past his hesitations, happily agreed.

The date was set for next friday. They would get dinner at some sushi restaurant (apparently Michael really liked sushi) and then, they would go and play laser tag. Y’know, a date.

Unfortunately, it would not happen on Friday.

* * *

Michael went to work on saturday. His head was buzzing after the incidents of the night before. He had told Jeremy about him being trans. A lot of people might find that an unimportant detail, but most of the guys Michael had gone out with _had_ gotten angry like he said.

Jeremy had kissed him. Well, his hand, which was no smooch on the lips, but Michael’s hand still tingled even though it happened almost ten hours previously.

He was feeling better than he had in months all weekend.

But when he went to class on Monday, Michael quickly realized that that would change. Through the whole class, people were watching him rather than the professor. There were whispered words between multiple people, and Michael could swear he heard his name a couple of times.

After class, he headed towards the library, needing to do some homework, when two boys approached him and grabbed him by the collar.

“Hey, what’s your name, kid?” He asked.

“Michael.” He responded, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“No, I mean your real name, you fucking tranny. Is it Michelle? Or something weird like Sarah.”

Michael stood there looking puzzled until he realized what must have happened.

_Jeremy had told people._

He clenched his fists, ripped his arm from the guy’s grasp, and ran off down the hallway, trying to stay out of reach. Luckily, the guy didn’t have much stamina.

Michael took a deep breath and sat on a bench.

 _Jeremy had told._ He thought. _It’s not a secret anymore._

Michael kept his breathing deep and even, not wanting to cry in the middle of a hallway. He could already feel the beginning of panic starting to creep in on him.

_Jeremy had told. The guy Michael liked. Whom he had trusted with his only secret._

Michael took another deep breath, and composed himself. He looked around, and saw Jeremy down the hall, clutching at his sweater.

Michael scowled at him, hoping to get him to leave without talking to him.

Jeremy dipped his head and turned away, quickly leaving from Michael’s sight.

Michael didn’t see Jeremy for a few days. Well, other than drama. The problem was, Michael had to play a guy who liked Jeremy, and though it wasn’t far from home, he didn’t want to be near Jeremy.

The whispers he heard when walking through the halls were bad enough, he didn’t need to be near the guy that had caused that. Michael was back in high school, with people talking about him, making him into a joke and calling him “her.”

He tried so hard to keep his cool and ignore anyone who tried to confront him, but one man is only so strong. He’d go home every night and eat ice cream and watch shitty sitcoms until he stopped thinking about Jeremy, but he’d always be back the next morning.

Michael didn’t know how much more he could take.

On a Thursday afternoon, Christine approached him and apologized _for Jeremy._

“He wanted me to tell you that he’s so so sorry and he didn’t mean to let your secret slip.” Christine said, wringing her hands nervously.

Somehow, it made it worse that he couldn’t come and apologize himself. “You tell him that unless he gets the balls to apologize himself, I’m not accepting it.” Michael grumbled.

Christine looked sad. More sad than Michael had ever seen her. Of course, he hadn’t seen her much, but it was still a jarring look. She just wanted things to go back to how they were. She wanted them to be friends again. Michael wasn’t sure if that would happen. At the moment, he was so angry with Jeremy, he couldn’t imagine talking to Jeremy ever again.

But he knew they’d talk eventually. They needed to talk. As mad as Michael was, he didn’t want to be fighting with Jeremy. He’d only known him for a month or so, but he was already Michael’s best friend.

Michael kept avoiding him.

After one particularly difficult drama practice, Jeremy cornered Michael. He was already stressed enough about having to pretend to kiss Jeremy. He didn't want to have to talk to him yet. Michael wasn't ready.

“Michael can--” he licked his lips nervously. “Can we talk?”

Michael stared at the floor. Jeremy shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Michael begrudgingly nodded and let himself be led into a dressing room.

Jeremy checked around the room, making sure they were alone, and then stood in front of Michael, about three feet away. He wrung his hands and kept worrying at his lip. Michael was waiting for him to say something first, crossing his arms over his chest.

“M-michael, I--”

“You what, Jeremy? You're sorry?” Michael almost laughed. “Yeah, I've got that.”

“I. . . I'm not gonna t-try to shift the blame to an-anyone else. It-it’s completely my fault and--and. . .” Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. “And I'm so, so sorry. I-I accidentally let slip to Ch-Christine and--”

“Jeremy, I don't want to here your explanation.” Michael spat. Jeremy swayed in his spot a bit. “I trusted you to not be like the other guys. And you know what, Jere? You're not like other guys! Somehow, you're worse!”

Jeremy winced, and Michael saw his lip quiver, but he wasn't crying. Michael wanted Jeremy to cry. As awful as that sounded, Michael wanted Jeremy to feel just how much pain he had caused.

“I--Mikey I’m--”

“No. Don't even call me Mikey. You lost that right.”

“I'm--” Jeremy's voice broke and he took a moment to regain his composure. “Michael I'm. . . I'm _so so sorry._ You don't have to f-forgive me, or be my friend, or as-ssociate with me anymore.” Jeremy reached out for Michael's hand, but recoiled when Michael drew back. “Just please, accept my apology. Know that I truly am _sorry.”_

Michael could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He wanted to forgive Jeremy. Wanted to instantly say “it's okay,” and hug him so tightly and never let him go, but Jeremy needed to know how fucking much he had hurt him.

Before Michael could decide what to do, he balled his fists and threw a punch towards Jeremy. The aim was bad, and the fist kind of glanced off the side of his face, but Michael felt Jeremy and served for his crime.

Jeremy flinched at the punch, but he didn't raise a hand, didn't move to nurse the soon to be bruise. He just stared at Michael, his eyes pleading. All he wanted in the world at that moment was for Michael to accept his apology.

“Okay, Jeremy.” Michael said after what felt like hours. “I'll accept your apology. But that doesn't mean you're forgiven. Not yet.”

Jeremy sniffed and scratched at his neck, looking relieved.

“Get out of here. I wanna be alone for a couple of days.”

Jeremy simply nodded his head and exited the dressing room.

* * *

Jeremy went home and completely ignored Christine asking about his day. He made a beeline to his room and crawled into bed without even taking off his shoes.

He felt tears start to slide down his face and dampen his pillow as he replayed his conversation with Michael over and over.

Jeremy had fucked up really bad.

At some point, the door to his room had opened just a crack.

“Jeremy? Honey?” It was Christine. Jeremy didn't want her to see him like this, crying like a baby, so he pulled the covers over his head. She didn't say anything else, but jeremy heard her come inside and sit down on his bed. She began to run a comforting hand through his hair.

She was quiet for a long time, just letting him breathe and keep his calm. Finally, she broke the silence. “Is it. . . Michael?”

Jeremy was afraid to open his mouth, for fear that with his voice would come a new flurry of tears and they wouldn't get anywhere. He just nodded slowly.

“Did he accept your apology?”

He nodded.

“But he's still upset?”

Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded.

“I'm sorry, Jere. I know how you felt about Michael.”

“It's my fault though!” Jeremy choked out. “I deserve everything I'm getting.”

“Jeremy. . .”

Jeremy closed his eyes. It _was_ his fault. Christine couldn't say it wasn't.

“You were just overheard. If anything it's the fault of that nasty girl who was sitting next to us. She's the one who told everyone.”

“B-but I shouldn't have been sa-saying anything at all! I should've kept his secret! Even from you!”

Jeremy buried his face in his arms.

“Yeah, Jeremy, you should've. But it happened, and you can't undo it, so stop looking back and saying you should've done something. Look forward and say you should do something.”

Jeremy sniffled and looked up at Christine. She was smiling down at him and despite the darkness in Jeremy’s room, she seemed to be glowing.

Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes and threw his arms around Christine's waist.

“Thank you, Chris.” He whispered. “Just in general, thanks for being a friend. You're my rock, and you rock. I love you.”

Christine started laughing “Aww, thanks Jere! I love you too!”

Jeremy felt himself smile and he thought for a moment that maybe everything would be okay.

He woke up the next morning with his face puffy and his hair plastered to his forehead. He had dreamt about Michael and he still felt bad, but he had an idea. Maybe he could fix this mess.

Like Michael had asked, Jeremy stayed away for a couple days. He skipped drama class. He didn't feel good about it, but he couldn't do it. He was working on his plan, which he called “operation: save Michael’s reputation,” and it began with girl who had overheard Jeremy and Christine’s conversation previously.

* * *

Michael headed into class, waiting for heads to turn in his direction. When they didn't, Michael squinted. _Maybe this finally over._ He thought. _Maybe they don't care anymore._

He sat in his seat and heard some people mumbling behind him. They were very quiet, but he could've sworn they said Jeremy's name.

But that was ridiculous. Jeremy stayed as close to the sidelines as possible.

When next Michael headed into drama class, he hoped Jeremy would be there for the first time in a couple weeks.

When he entered the auditorium, he was greeted with the curly brown hair of Jeremy, and he almost ran to hug him, before remembering he was mad at him.

“Jeremy,” he called instead, bounding towards him. “Have you, uh. . . Heard the stuff people are saying about you?”

Jeremy turned at Michael’s voice. He had a small smile on his face. “Yeah, um. . . I-I started the rumors.”

“What?! Why!?” Michael asked in disbelief, though he was pretty sure he already knew why. “Everyone is laughing at you now!”

“Yeah well, that's not as b-bad as what they w-were doing to you, but it's a st-tep.”

Michael shook his head. “Dude, you didn't have to do that.”

“A-are you still mad at me?”

Michael paused. _No._ He laughed. “Yeah. But I think I can forgive you now.”

“G-good because I was crying a bit too much every n--I mean N-NEVERMIND!”

Michael chuckled. “I missed you too. Even when you accidentally ruin my life it's hard to stay mad at you.”

They did their run through. When Jeremy sang the song that explains Jonny’s love for Teddy, Michael could _feel it._ And then Michael responded with Teddy's verse and they got really close up. Their faces were just next to each other, their cheeks almost brushing. Time seemed to freeze and Michael thought about how easy it would be to kiss Jeremy right now.

But they were just fighting. You shouldn't suddenly rush into something so quickly.

He pretended to kiss Jeremy, and they walked off stage together.

“So,” Jeremy asked once they were backstage. “D’you want to. . . Uh. . . Do that da-date that we didn't get to do?”

Michael closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Michael was a lot of things, but he wasn't the type to hold grudges.

* * *

The date went well. Jeremy was afraid Michael was still mad, but it had seemed they'd gone back to normal. They did sushi and laser tag, just like they had planned. The sushi was delicious, and as for laser tag, well. . . They were too evenly matched to have an actual winner.

It was really fun and Jeremy was so glad it happened.

They were in Michael's car, and they were pulled up to the parking lot of Jeremy's apartment. Warm air blew out of the vents and soft music pumped from the speakers.

Jeremy let out a breath and felt how tired the heat was making him

“So,” Michael said. “Quite a night, huh?”

“Yeah, I. . . I had fun.”

“I'm glad!”

Michael tapped his fingers on the steering wheel like he was waiting for something.

“D-do you want me to get out of the car?” Jeremy asked.

Michael's eyes widened. “N-no! If anything, I want you to _not_ get out of the car! I'm just kinda. . . I dunno.”

“Bummed that it's already over?”

Michael swallowed roughly and nodded.

Jeremy didn't speak for a moment. “Well. . . If you wanna like, come in?”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Michael said, slowly turning the key into the off position and getting out of the car.

Jeremy led Michael up the stairs and, unlocking the door, into his apartment.

The room was dark, and Michael briefly wondered where Christine was. _Probably sleeping._ He thought.

Jeremy led him across the living room to a door with a dry erase board tacked to it. In curly black letters, there was “Jeremy queere is gay for Michael” written.

Michael blushed, and Jeremy, upon noticing what he was looking at, Jeremy quickly erased it with his sleeve.

“Um, d-do you wanna c-c-come in?” Jeremy stammered, opening the door to reveal a bedroom.

Michael smiled and followed him inside.

Jeremy's room was pretty bare. Just a bed and a desk. No posters or anything. The only decoration was a framed photo of him and an older man. Maybe him and his dad when he was in high school. They looked like they were on vacation somewhere.

Jeremy sat on his bed and took off his shoes.

Michael followed suit.

He didn't know what he was doing in Jeremy's room, taking his shoes off. He didn't know if he wanted anything to happen, but it felt like something was going to.

Jeremy was the first to speak. “So do you really believe in that soulmates shit?”

Michael swallowed hard. “Well, yeah. My buddy Rich met his soul mate a couple years ago and they still love each other and stuff.”

Jeremy pressed his lips together. Michael was suddenly very aware that their shoulders we're almost brushing. He noticed the balmy heat in the room and his fingers itched to move towards Jeremy.

“What about you? Do you believe?”

“Well, I mean. . . I didn't. Not. . . Not until. . . Well not until I met you, I guess.” Jeremy fidgeted with his jacket.

And suddenly, Jeremy was looking Michael directly in the eyes. “D-do you think. . . That we really are soulmates?”

His voice was slow and low, blowing out a lot of air, and Michael could feel every breath on his face.

“There's only one way to find out.” Michael whispered back, and Jeremy suddenly closed the gap between them.

Sitting there, on Jeremy's bed, with their lips pressed together made Michael's brain feeling like putty. Jeremy's lips were chapped and chewed on, but Michael couldn't get enough of him.

They were still sitting side by side, so Michael turned his body more, sliding his hands into Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy pulled away suddenly, and Michael missed his lips.

“So? What's the verdict?” Jeremy asked, still in that same low voice.

“Definitely soulmates.” Michael giggled, kissing Jeremy's lips again. Jeremy laughed into the kiss, his hands finding purchase on Michael's soft sides.

Michael was able to forget all his doubts, all his troubles, and everything else that wasn't _Jeremy._ He only wanted Jeremy.

They fell asleep together on Jeremy's bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together.

The next morning they had a blanket on them and “Jeremy Queere is gay for Michael” was written on Jeremy's whiteboard again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Like I said, I spent a long time on this so I appreciate you reading it!!
> 
> BY THE WAY! The rumors Jeremy spread about himself if up to your interpretation!
> 
> I love comments I cry when I get them so please leave me comments. 
> 
> Also, there was very little fluff in this and some loose ends I didn't quite tie up, so if you guys want, I could write a shorter epilogue?? Let me know!!
> 
> My Tumblr is probably-an-idiot and my instagram is probably_an_idiot  
> Go yell at me over there if you wanna chat
> 
> I think that's about it. I have a number of other stories I'm currently working on, so stay tuned. Next will probably be a RichJake one!! I've never done a RichJake centric fic!!
> 
> Okay thanks again, bye!


End file.
